Ep. 34: Meddling in Love, the Intruding Girl
is the thirty-fourth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. It features the return of Radietta Fanbelt (portrayed by a new actress) and confirms further connections between her and Beauty Zonnette. Synopsis Realizing that her older sister Vanity Mirror is Zonnette of the Bowzock, Radietta returns to meet with her, where she ends up meddling in the facets of her complicated love with Red Racer. Plot Kyosuke imagines coming home to Zonnette as a housewife. He wants a kiss but she refuses. She says her heart only belongs to Red Racer and punches his crotch and punches him. He awakes in the Secret Base with Naoki. The gang is repairing RV Robo. Youko, Natsumi, and Minoru are on the chest. Youko enters the robot through a door. She goes down to where Yousuke is. He remembers the tears Zonnette shed for Red Racer. They all tell Kyosuke to forget about her, but he won't. This shocks the four of them that are on the chest that a small spark explosion occurs. On BB Saloon, Zonnette sighs from the balcony, staring longingly at the Earth. Gynamo won't let go his anger towards VRV Robo. A light is shone on their new sign. FF Munchori comes along taking pictures of the Bowzock. Grotch injects something into an Imo-Youkan to make it stronger. Zelmoda tries to give it to the other Gorotsuki but they run away. A small rocket than lands near him. FF Munchori takes a picture of it. Zelmoda unwraps the letter, it is for Zonnette. She takes it and reads it. Gynamo is jealous. Zonnette goes down on her Zonnecar to Saturn. She gets out of her car and reaches a tent. A hand takes out a crystal necklace like hers. Out pops out Radietta Fanbelt, she greets Zonnette but she is gone. She is in the bar, ordering food. Radietta softly confronts the buxom beauty. She then shows her the red necklace, the one the Zokurangers used for their cannon. Zonnette wants it but Radietta teases her. She calls her 'sister.' Meanwhile at the BB Saloon, Zelmoda thinks a man is after Zonnette. Gynamo gets mad. FF Munchori volunteers. Back with the sisters at the bar, Zonnette drops her wallet, it has a picture of Red Racer. Zonnette takes it and runs off, as Radietta shouts to her. She is blasted at by FF Munchori. On Earth, Kyosuke writes a letter but hasn't found the write words. He has a bunch of crumbled letters. The alarm goes off and Dappu sends the team out. FF Munchori and the Wumpers arrive on Earth chasing the Radiacar, arriving in a meow. They cause her to crash. The Carranger arrive and jump down to her. She is happy to see them. FF Munchori confronts them. They run to him but he stops them and blasts at exclaimations in Kanji with his bull horn. They then kick him away. He teleports away. Kyosuke wakes Radietta up, everyone is un-transformed. She asks who they are. They tell her they are Carranger's friends. She asks for Red Racer. They sweat. Cut to them having drinks outside and Kyosuke spits out his drink, in hearing Radietta is Zonnette's sister. The others talk about it. Radietta says Zonnette likes Red Racer. Kyosuke stutters but Minoru shuts him up. Radietta sees a sign in the bookstore and runs to it. The five chase after her but are stopped by FF Munchori. They are about to change but Minoru reminds them about Radietta, who exits the bookstore. She stands in front of them, protecting them and stepped on Kyosuke's foot. She ignores their protest and pushes them out of the way and transforms into White Racer with her wand. They transform in another area and confront the Bowzock before she can fight him. They present themselves. She does too. She leaps above from Munchori and he falls. She asks Red Racer if they can take for a minute. Gynamo questions Zonnette but gets nowhere. She arrives on Earth on her Zonnecar. Munchori throws photos at the Carranger. They are rather embrassing. The Carranger scramble to pick them up. They are then raveled up in film by the monster. Zonnette arrives to the scene and gasps at the sight of it. White Racer defeats a Wumper and runs toward FF Munchori. He blasts at her and she falls. Even though they are wrapped up, they worry about her. She gets up and tells them she has more power. They go, "Huh?" She calls her Radiacar through a controller device. She changes it to robo mode. Its cat eyes blinks and it meows. The Carranger are surprised. FF Munchori cowers. She is proud of it. It is Radiacar Robo, they repeat the name. She gets serious and commands it to fight the foe. It teleports closer and closer towards Munchori and punches him away on garbage cans. The Carrangers are impressed. The robo nears them and they are kind of scared, so they tell it to go after the monster. Its hand lights up pink and slices the film tape off them. Radiacar Robo then powers down and holds up a small stereo that projects Radiette's voice. She says it only works for a minute. Radiette approaches the Robo with a microphone, she has been talking in it this time. FF Munchori gets out of the junk and the Carranger rally around the young girl. He eats Imo-Youkan and becomes huge. The Carrangers form VRV Robo. FF Munchori teleports in and out, confusing them. He then flashes at them with his lights. They call for their cannons and finish him off. Zonnette is estatic. She then sets to leave. Radiette approaches her, happily. Zonnette is not so. She hands her the book she got at the bookstore. The Carranger arrive and Zonnette turns her back from all of them. Radiette tries to pair up her sister and Red Racer. Zonnette says she is not for love. Red Racer grabs the book and extends his hand. She brushes him off and Radietta walks after her sister. Red Racer is so shocked, he is frozen still. Yellow Racer is mad and walks off. The others make excuses and leave their comically frozen leader. Zonnette walks away from Radietta. The other four join Radietta as she pouts, that she was not successful in her matchup. She then comes up with an idea and runs past the four adults. She runs up to Red Racer and nabs the book. Red Racer finally snapped out of it, but now his right arm is stuck in the position. Zonnette enters her Zonnecar, when her sister bugs her again. She rebuffs her again but Radietta stick the book in her car anyway. Zonnette starts her car and magically flies away. The others are sad for Red Racer but he denies it. Later, the six walk together. Radietta asks them if they liked her robo. Green nods yes but Yellow bumps him with her butt. She thanks them and prepares to leave. Before she does, she runs back and whispers to Red Racer to not give up. She calls him 'brother.' She flies away on her car. Everyone waves goodbye. Red is out for words. Everyone teases him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 25-36.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa